This invention relates to a guard for bushing terminals for high voltage cables. The guard may be installed not only on transformer bushings but on high-line or transmission bushings and also riser bushings. The guard is installed on the upper surface of the bushing and surrounds the high voltage cable to prevent small animals from contacting both the high voltage line and the transformer housing or ground potential.
In one form of a bushing terminal guard, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,263,319, a cup-shaped member of insulating material is placed over the high voltage terminal and includes openings in its side walls to accommodate the high voltage cable. The guard is mounted on the bushing by means of inwardly extending radial fins. This device only covers the end of the bushing and does not prevent a small animal standing on the transformer housing from contacting the high voltage lead.
Another prior art device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,414,732, is in the form of a sheet which is placed over an exposed high voltage member to prevent birds from perching thereon and pecking at adjacent grounded portions, thus causing short circuits. This device, however, is only suitable to prevent birds from resting on an energized portion of the transformer, and it would not prevent small animals, such as squirrels, from creating a short circuit path between a high voltage cable and ground.